You are a miracle chapter 1
by Hellokittygrrl
Summary: A doctor who - Exo crossover fanfiction! Crossing the british television show doctor who and the kpop boy group Exo where one of the members is the doctor!


"We have to run, they will destroy us the first chance they get !" Suho shouted to the other members in Exo. The 11 members ran as fast as they could out of the building. "Hurry up run faster !" Luhan yelled to everyone. As they ran panting and breathing heavy they continued to talk. "We need his help or we are going to die !" Baekhyun said. "I don't want to die like this !" Tao said tearing up. "Just keep pushing forward, he's never let us down before, he will come to save us !" Chen said trying to make them feel better. "We have to let him know, does anyone have their cell with them ?" Suho asked looking at everyone, but he wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping. Kai fell as well, his energy even lower because of the running. The other members stopped to help them up. "They're going to catch up with us !" Tao said frightened as their threat began nearing closer. "Someone call the doctor !" Kai screamed.

-Chapter 1 - Don't go-

Boring. So boring. Everything around me, everything I do is so predictable. It's not a fifth sense, just too easy not to guess the next thing that's going to happen. It wasn't even surprising when it rained almost everyday last week. The only thing the rain did was bum me out. I usually go for a walk around the neighbourhood after dinner, but because of the rain I couldn't. Getting away from my mundane life by taking a stroll to think alone in my thoughts keeps me a little bit sane. Well that of course and a couple of other things. Like the memories I have, people in my life, kpop music, pineapples, lemonade, rainbows, wonderful tv shows like doctor who, hello kitty, anime, manga, lovely perfume scents, cute animals, and the smell of the air after it rains.

I felt a bit happier today because the sky had been clear all day so far. I ate my dinner slightly faster than usual, excited to finally get some time to myself. I changed out of my house clothes, and left the house almost immediatly. I breathed in the air right outside of my front door, and walked down the steps. Took my ipod from out of my pocket, put in my headphones, and chose one of my playlists. It was my xoxo playlist, made up of all of the songs on my ipod by Exo. I put it on shuffle and the first song to play was machine.

Every time I go on a walk, I always end up at the same place. It's a place with a small lake that has a fountain in the middle, and a small grey sidewalk surrounding the lake. There's two benches, each on opposite sides of the lake. And two little bridges where water drains under. It's on the opposite side of my neighbourhood, but it only takes about 10 minutes to walk there. As I walked along the grey pavement the next song to play was 'thunder'. Quite fitting, I thought, since it had been raining so much lately. I looked around to see if anyone else was at the lake area. There wasn't anybody, the only thing I saw were dark clouds coming closer and closer. It hadn't even been that long since I started my walk and I didn't want to end it just yet, so I decided to stay.

I heard a bit of thunder in the distance so I took off my headphones, and put my ipod back into my pocket. I looked around again to see if anyone else was there and since there was no-one, I sat down on one of the benches. "Oh really you just have to show up don't you ?" I said to myself "hasn't it rained enough ? How much rain can you guys possibly hold up there ?" The dark clouds kept rolling in above the tree tops and it began to sprinkle on me. "Ah it's just a sprinkle... hmm as long as it isn't too much I think I'll be alright. I'm sorry rain.. and clouds.. I just wanted to take a walk in the sunlight. Quite honestly I like the ominous darkness of thunderstorms, but it's been so much lately it's insufferable." I crossed my arms not really knowing what to say next.

Then the rain began coming down a little bit heavier. "Oh no no no !" I said getting up and walking to the area of the pathway where trees were. The trees helped shelter me from most of the rain, but little drops fell on me every now and then. "If I stay here until the rain stops I think I'll be alright. When it slows down a bit I'll head home. I did want to stay out here longer but.. if mother nature insists." I shrugged.

A couple of minutes later the rain only got heavier. The trees no long sheltered me from it anymore and I was starting to get very wet. "What am I going to do ? It's only getting worse. Thank you for sheilding me up until this point trees, but it just isn't enough anymore. If I could just reach the bridge over there with the concrete drain underneath I'd be better off. Sure I'll still get very soaked but, it won't be as bad I guess." As I took a step outside of the tree area I saw lightning strike in the distance. I knew I had to go fast to the bridge to avoid getting soaked any further, plus the last place I needed to be in a thunderstorm was under a tree, so I began running. When I was halfway there suddenly lightning struck, except this time it hit the trees where I had just come from ! I stumbled a bit and ended up falling down onto a pile of rocks next to the pavement.

The tree that was hit broke and fell over onto the sidewalk. I put my face into my hands and cried. The only thing I could think was how I would've been injured if I stayed a few seconds more. Or even worse... dead. "I'm so worthless," I said sobbing into my hands "I'm out here all alone in a thunderstorm sitting on top of rocks. Even though the rocks hurt I'm glad I wasn't hit by a tree but..." I stopped a moment as I heard a familiar noise nearby. I sniffled, lifted my head, and rubbed my nose. It... can't be. *tardis noises* there's no way in hell. *more tardis noises* I looked around for the source of the noise. It must be my imagination.. I stood up and took a quick look around me again and saw in my pheriphrial vision in the forest, something big and blue.

I slowly turned my head towards it. I couldn't see that well from the rain, and because it was behind a few trees. But there was definitely something in the forest that was blue and out of place. I had to know if what I heard really was what I thought it was, so I walked towards the forest. "This is insane. The tardis doesn't actually exist. It must be my imagination." Even though I said this aloud feeling skeptical... I was still sort of hoping it was there. As I got closer it started to look more and more like the tardis. This can't be... how would this even be possible ? By the time I got up to it sure enough there it was, the tardis. "Police public call box." I said aloud trembling. Even though I was shaking I put my hands upon the blue box. When I felt the wooden box I screamed and ended up falling backwards over a little log. "Ow! Why am I falling so much today?" I said to myself quite disappointed.

That's when I heard the tardis door creak open, and someone step out of it onto the wet ground. As I heard them walking towards me I couldn't even move. I only thought, who could it possibly be ? Before I knew it somebody grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Thank you." I said laying my eyes upon the stranger. "You're welcome." he said brushing his hands onto his pants. I wiped my eyes and looked at him again. Did my eyes decieve me ? It was... was... Chanyeol ! "You.. you.. you," I said pointing at his face "you you're Ch.. ch.. chan-" I started to say before he interrupted me. "Chanyeol, yes yes it seems so. But you can call me the doctor." he said confidently. "What ?" "The doctor, you can call me the doctor. What can I call you ?" I couldn't answer him back. I was in too much of a shock and just stared at him still pointing at his face.

"Uhh haha enough about name's we should go into the tardis, I dunno if you've noticed but it is raining rather badly." he said smiling. When he noticed I still wasn't reacting he just took my hand and led me inside. He closed the door behind us and ran up to the control station, as I stood there inside mouth agape. "We'll take off soon just waiting a little bit until the storm cools down. Plus I have an uneasy passenger." he said giggling. The tardis was bigger on the inside just like in Doctor who. It looked a lot like I thought it would, except there was something rather different about it. The walls looked like the walls in the 'overdose' music video.

Okay, I thought, this has got to be a joke. But it really is bigger on the inside... how can this be ? I went outside of the box and felt the outsides of it. Walked around it a couple of times before going back inside. "It's bigger on the inside is what you would say if you could." he said smirking.

"While we're waiting to take off-" he began saying "You're... you're speaking perfect english." I said still shaking. "The tardis translates language so it appears as if I'm speaking perfect english, and to me you're speaking perfect korean. But.. you do recognize me don't you ? I can tell since you are shocked and shaking and all that, it's clear you know something." he said. "This isn't really happening is it ?" I finally managed to say without stuttering. "I am going to wake up in my bed in a few minutes aren't I ?" Chanyeol looked over at me "I can assure you this is all very real, and it is not a dream. But it may take you a while to get used to all this stuff, and of course the truth." he said operating on the control station.

"What exactly do you know ?" Chanyeol asked taking a seat. He patted the seat next to him hinting for me to sit down. I walked over to where he was, my shoes sloshing, and took a seat next to him. "You're Chanyeol from the kpop group Exo. And the place that we're in is the tardis. It can travel anywhere in time and space. But Doctor who is a television show, the doctor is a fictional character. We must be in a replica of the tardis though... it can't possibly be real," I said looking at the control station. "it is really convincing though." "Forget what you know about Exo and Doctor who. I will tell you the truth. Now erm what's your name ?" he said hopping up. "It's Summer." I told him. "Ooo nice name, I like it, now Summer are you prepared to listen to me with an open mind ?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

My hair dripped onto my legs and I remembered how wet I was. "Before you tell me everything I should probably dry off first." I said holding up my hair. "Ah of course... I suppose I should as well." he said. "I'll just walk home and change." I told him heading out. Being so shocked by everything I thought it was best just to leave, after all how could it exist ? It is only a dream after all, I told myself. I walked out the tardis doors into the heavy rain. Chanyeol immediatly followed after me. "Are you coming back ?" he asked. I didn't answer him. "Yanno you don't have to walk all the way home in the rain just to change." he told me standing in the doorway of the tardis. I turned towards him "That's where all my clothes are though," I said "plus I'm probably hallucinating you anyways. I'd be an idiot to stand out here in the rain talking to something I'm imagining." "You seem quite comfortable talking to yourself, I heard you earlier talking to nature." he said giggling. "I'm also talking to myself now so it's really no different is it ? I'll just go back to my typical and predictable life where things make a bit more sense... and they aren't all in my head."

I clenched my mouth shut to prevent from blurting out any more. I've always wanted to up and leave someplace, away from the predictable. But here I was saying the exact opposite of what I would usually say. "If you insist." Chanyeol sighed not trying to stop me. He turned away from me and closed the doors of the tardis. I didn't blame him for leaving, the only thing I can do now is leave as well. I began walking away as I heard the noises of the tardis leaving. And when I looked behind me, it was already gone. Tears fell down my face. I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. I fell to my knees as I looked at the square imprint on the wet muddy ground. Chanyeol and the tardis weren't really there with me, so why was I crying so hard ? Perhaps I could've gone with him on an adventure or something, but it would have only been make believe. Perhaps I could've had a once in a life time change of pace, meet new life forms, help save people's lifes, and laugh really hard again. But I didn't go because I didn't want to feel the heartbreak when I realize it never happened to begin with.

In my weak and sad state, only made more aware by the continuing rain, I didn't even wanna move. I picked up a wet leaf and tore it apart. The feeling of the leaf was so real, the raindrops covered my body, the sound of thunder and lightning rang in my ears. The world felt so real and yet, a wonderful idea like Chanyeol being the doctor and rescuing me in his tardis on a rainy day, I didn't want to believe. I cried so much I couldn't even tell the rain from my falling tears anymore. If only I had stayed in the tardis, and left with him. But now I'll never- *tardis noises* I gasped *more tardis noises* they were closer and louder than before and I heard them clearly. I looked up and saw the tardis reappear two feet away from me. A few seconds later the doors flew open and Chanyeol walked up to me without hesitation and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the tardis again.

"There's a changing room up the stairs down the hallway, go around in a circle, count to 12, and it'll be to the left. There's a hairdryer in there too. I'll be changing in here so don't walk in until you've knocked first. Oh yeah and don't mind the lizard. See you in a few !" he said waving. "You came back." I said still crying a little bit. "Go on hurry up and change, you don't want to get sick." he said pushing me towards the stairs. Instead of going up the stairs I slowly walked up to him put my head onto his chest. "What are you doing ?" he asked quite surprised. I listened to his heartbeat and heard two hearts beating a second or two apart from each other. It sounded more real than the thunderstorm. Perhaps it was really happening. As I lingered a moment smelling his wonderful scent I heard his heartbeats quicken. I backed off when they did. "I'll go change then." I went up the stairs and into the hallway, and did all of the silly things just like he said. When I entered the room I closed the door behind me, leaned against it as I put my hand onto my chest. I felt my heartbeat beating faster than usual. Whether it was real or not I just decided to go along with it. Which is what I should've done to begin with...


End file.
